roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Beowulf
Kevin Beowulf, is a 19 year old Magus operating as both a nobleman and esteemed chemist of the Great Nation Avaritia. As one of the few people in the realm possessing an Occupation Gene, Kevin is classified as a Joker, and is also a survivor of the Reiss Orphanage masssacre. ''Personality'' ''Backstory'' ''Powers and Abiliities'' ''Mixed Blood Physiology'' The bastard child of a tragic affair between a being known as a Blood Breed, more specifically, one of the Elders, and a noblewoman who was already a Mixed-Blood individual to begin with, Michael von Reimhart is more supernatural than he is human, his blood being mainly saturated by the presence of Elder Blood Breed genetics. With mainly Blood Breed characteristics, it would be incorrect to say that Michael is a human with Blood Breed ancestry, no, it is quite contrary, as he seems to be more of a Blood Breed with human ancestry. The genetic characteristics of an Elder Blood Breed, upon tainting and deflowering a mortal or Mixed-Blood woman, tends to affect the child incredibly strongly, or atleast, that is what was theorized given what occured in his particular condition. Michael, from an incredibly young age, has shown attributes befitting of the son of an Elder, subconsciously causing blood to levitate whilst his mother would ever so occasionally feed on the flesh of those she deemed guilty. Blood Breeds are unique in that the fact that while they are naturally perfect without the consumption of blood, most natural born Blood Breeds tend to be agressive and '''blood'thirsty, the blood of a mortal possessing an incredible allure, as well as their bodies, appearing like a delicacy to most Blood Breeds. Whilst had he been a normal hybrid it would have been easier for him to resist the urge to consume, Michael's condition is even more intense than that of his mother, and whilst because of his Elder blood he can go for quite some time without consumption, his urges are that much stronger to the point that it threatens to have him devour those he considers close to him if not kept under lock and key. These occurences are referred to by Magus as Inversion Impulses, where his mind becomes slowly overtaken by the aspects and blood of his demonic father.'' *''Superhuman Strength: '''Michael, as a virtue of being a Mixed-Blood, and 3/4 Blood Breed, demonstrates immense physical strength, atleast in comparison to the strength of a regular human being. '' *Superhuman Speed and Reflexes:' *Superhuman Physical Agility and Flexibility'' *''Superhuman Durability, Endurance, and Regenerative Healing Factor:'' *''Presence Concealment:'' *''Superhuman Agility:'' *''Aura of Crimson:'' *''Inversion Impulses:'' *''Latent Blood Manipulation:'' **''Ghoul Creation:'' *''Shapeshifting:'' ''Special Arts: Blood Battle Styles'' A special type of martial arts and blood manipulation completely unique to the Blood Breed race and it's resulting Mixed-Bloods, The Blood Battle Styles of the Blood Breed race is an extremely devastating and intimidating fighting style only utilizable due to a Blood Breeds natural talent to utilize blood in manners that surpass logic and conventional sense. Perhaps due to the fact that Michael is an Elder Blood Breed Mixed Blood, Michael has demonstrated a shocking ability to possess each one of the attributes that correspond to this particular style. Through the harnessing and utilzation of his inherent Blood Breed blood manipulation, Michael has demonstrated an amazing ability to utilize the blood property altering powers of a Blood Breed, for example, the abiility to create windstorms enhanced by the power of blood and firestorms tahat emerge out of nothing but blood. While it is still a mystery exactly how Blood Breeds and their corresponding hunters are even capable of changing a liquid substance, such as blood, to any of the elements they harness in combat, it is known that it is something that actually occurs. Evolving from the ability to manipulate blood, Michael has shown to be able to ignite his blood from quite some distance, setting it ablaze and allowing him to burn his opponents alive, or even cause sudden explosions to be emitted seemingly out of thin air. In fact, that is not all Michael is known to be capable of doing, as he has shown to even be able to generate enormous amounts of wind and harness them to create vortexes. His talent in the Blood Battle Style is noted to be amazing, as he is said to be a complete master, not just some double attribute master, mastering the blood generated elements of fire, ice, electricity, and even wind. ''Magecraft'' An exceptionally talented Magus, Michael of the Beowulf Family, now orphaned, has demonstrated an exceptional talent with the recreation and reconstruction of naturally existing Mysteries, existences and occurences that have a presence which is directly tied to the power of the Root. Magi, such as himself, all derive their power from a portion of the metaphysical force and concept known as the Root, which is itself an existence that defines magic on a fundamental level. Making the impossible possible is the motto of many a Magus, and Michael is no exception to that. Throught the combining a unique aspect of their physiology known as Magic Circuits to the power of the Root, by channeling and directing Magical Energy which flows through it like electricity, one can cause the Root's power itself to manifest as one's magecraft, Magical Energy merely being the catalyst for the given reaction. In a similar manner to electricity, Magical Energy, through the Root, or appliance in this situation, can be changed into a variety of different energies, as well as different compositions, due to magical energy fundamentally working on the same principles as normal energy. This is, that while Magical Energy cannot be created nor can it be destroyed, it can, however, be changed from form to form, in accordance to the law of Conservation of Energy. This works up to levels of extreme precision or unique phenomena where loopholes in this particular law is found, usually bridging the gap of human wisdom and standing in the midst of the distance between Magecraft and Magic. Magical Energy, otherwise referred to as Mana and Od, comes in two varieties, external, or the Greater Source (Mana), and internal, or the Lesser Source (Od). Mana is the life force of the very planet, and Od the energy produced from life itself. Being a natural born Mixed Blood Breed, consuming the blood of rival Magi is not something that Michael has '''never' done, and as a result, it should not come as a surprise that Michael possesses quite an unnatural amount of Od, several times greater than that of the average Magus by several degrees itself. Michael possesses a gargantuan quantity of magical energy sitting at a total of 2500 units of magical energy, over one hundred times larger than the average magus, and a quantity that rivals even that of the Phantasmal Beast, Pegasus itself. Michael's Origin, as a Magus, is Curiosity, an Origin that has often led him to do many things, whether inherently benevolent or malevolent, out of sheer curiosity, seemingly supressing to some extent the morality of his soul. At it's maximum, Michael's curiosity would begin to become so amazingly inquisitive, that he would question, for example, what would happen if he killed someone and then touched their corpse twice? Thrice? Nibbled a bit on their finger? What would happen if he did that to another person? However, as of now, this curiosity finds itself contained in how exactly humans and social relationships work, as well as the further his progress in his studies. Michael's Origin manifests itself in his incredible ability to learn and at outstanding speeds, as well as understand the fundamental underlying concepts in most of the magecraft he perceives almost instinctively.'' ''Origin'' Kevin's Origin, is Curiosity and is something that drives most, if not every action Kevin makes with only a small amount of resistance actually capable of being mounted against it. Though at times it is noted that he can resist the inquisitive nature of his Curiosity, at other times, listening to his Origin is all he can do. Kevin, having awakened to his origin upon becoming a Magus, has demonstrated the power to harness and utilize his Origin in battle, as well as in everyday life. Kevin's Origin is noted to be one of the rare origins that have an effect on both the user that is tangible and capable of being applied in combat without being harnessed into the form of a Conceptual Weapon. Curiosity, is the strong desire to know, or to learn something, and Michael's desire to learn is perhaps the most powerful desire in that particular regards most have ever seen. Even from a young age, Michael would miss several days of sleep just to read half of his mother's library and would still not yet be satisfied. Learning and grasping concepts at an incredibly fast rate and demonstrating the ability to even gather information intuitively, Michael's thirst for knowledge on the metaphysical and conceptual plane has resulted in, much like an origin of Stillness, it affects his very existence on a fundamental level. Through the soul, Michael has been bestowed an incredibly powerful mind and an ability to learn seemingly going unparalleled which goes back to his Origin being the desire to learn due to his body putting it's all into learning. In fact, his desire to learn becomes so vast that his mind attempts to breakdown the principles and theories behind everything he observes, and he also has a much greater memory capacity than most so that he never loses information he gains, though it is theorized this has something to do with his Blood Breed blood. *''Origin Bullets:''